Sand Marble Rally 2017
The Sand Marble Rally Tournament 2017 is the 2nd tournament where 33 marbles will compete on sand courses filled with lots of turns and obstacles. The first round is the qualification which consists 5 races with 7 marbles each. The best 4 marbles of each race (20 in total) will advance to the main tournament. It is succeeded by Sand Marble Rally 2018. New in 2017: Ghost: One of the new additions in the 2017 season is the Ghost marble (not to be confused with Ghost Plasma, an Orange marble). This is the frosted glass marble which releases the starting gate at each race, the Ghost will proceed through a small plinko track (next to the main track in front of the starting Gate) which ends on the main course. The ghost will run a few seconds back of the main competitors. The purpose of the ghost is to push up or release stranded marbles so they will still get a chance to get some points. It is even possible that the Ghost marble can "win" a race by crossing the finish line in first. However the Ghost will not get any points so that the marble who pass the finish line after the ghost will win the race. The Ghost will be shown on the results list when it crosses the finish line, but if the ghost doesn't finish, it won't be shown on the results at all. New obstacles: *Rotating object / chevron sign *Drophole *Plinko board *Dummy Balls (only in race 3 & 4) *Teardrop *Split *Stairs (Sand Rally) Qualification: Qualifier 1 # Comet - 0:55.48 Qualified # El Capitan - 0:55.95 Qualified # Nemo - 0:56.66 Qualified # Wisp of Darkness - 0:56.85 Qualified # Blue Moon - DNF Not qualified # Reflektor - DNF Not qualified # Cobra - DNF Not qualified Qualifier 2 # Big Pearl - 0:54.00 Qualified # Blizzard Blaster 0:54.93 Qualified # Fantasy - 0:55.23 Qualified # Slimer - 0:55.88 Qualified # Rastafarian - 0:56.04 Not qualified # Silver Bolt - 0:57.16 Not qualified # Starman - 0:59.62 Not qualified Qualifier 3 # Summer Sky - 0:55.46 Qualified # Deep Ocean - 0:56.94 Qualified # Glassy - 0:57.07 Qualified # Pollo Loco - 0:57.89 Qualified # Blazing Fireball - 0:57.84 Not qualified # White Widow - DNF Not Qualified # Tarantula - DNF Not qualified Qualifier 4 # Red Number 3 - 0:51.04 Qualified # Quicksilver - 0.51.29 Qualified # Dragon's Egg - 0.52.72 Qualified # H2 Blue - 0:53.30 Qualified # The Flash - 0:55.24 Not qualified # Mocha Madness - DNF Not qualified # Blue Smoke - DNF Not qualified Qualifier 5 # Crazy Cat's Eye - 0:52.38 Qualified # Lollipop - 0:52.71 - Qualified # Ghost Plasma - 0:52.84 Qualified # Black Knight - 0:53.03 Qualified # Marbly McMarbleface - 0:53.58 Not qualified # Snake's Tub - 0:53.86 Not qualified # Super Turtle - 0:56.10 Not qualified Qualified Marbles: # Comet # El Capitan # Nemo # Wisp of Darkness # Big Pearl # Blizzard Blaster # Fantasy # Slimer # Summer Sky # Deep Ocean # Glassy # Pollo Loco # Red Number 3 # Quicksilver # Dragon's Egg # H2 Blue # Crazy Cat's Eye # Lollipop # Ghost Plasma # Black Knight Venues: The Races are held on tall sand dunes or sand hills in the Netherlands. Qualification: * Papenberg Castricum: ''' ** Located near the NS station of Castricum, with views over adjacent sports and football fields, but scattered with dog feces. ** Height difference: 18 meter (60 feet), ** Maximum race duration: 90 seconds '''Main Tournament: * Doornse Gat: ** Located east of "Doorn", a village located in the Utrechtse Heuvelrug, 15 km south of Amersfoort ** Race 1, 2, 7, 8, 9 and 10 ** Height difference: 25 meters ** Maximum race duration: 2 and a half minutes * Klimduin Brechtdorp: (Koningsweg) ** Located along the Oorsprongweg north of Schoorl, a small town north of Alkmaar, the Netherlands. This is an alternative more quite location compared with the "famous" and overcrowded klimduin located at Schoorl itself. ** Race 3, 4, 5, 6 and Final ** Height difference: 45 meters ** Maximum race duration is 5 minutes on wet sand or 2 minutes on dry sand. * 't Peeske Montferland ** Located 22 km east southeast of Arnhem near the village "Beek Montferland" ** Race 11 and 12 ** Height difference: 20 meters ** Maximum race duration: 2 minutes Standings: Ret: Did not finish t: Tie Dragon's Egg WINS!!! Red Number 3 is Runner-up! Slimer is 3rd!